


put them together and you can hear it (it's the song everyone knows) [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, okay there's a little bit of angst, that's it just fluff, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "put them together and you can hear it (it's the song everyone knows)" by elsinorerose."So go on. Convince me."He catches his breath. "Convince you?""Yeah, give me one good reason.""One good — I can give you twenty good reasons.""Oh yeah?" Jester says, raising her eyebrows, like she's just so surprised, like she's ready to be so convinced, you guys. "Okay. Go ahead then.""Go ahead and…?""Give me twenty. If you can give me twenty good reasons why we shouldn't be together, you win."





	put them together and you can hear it (it's the song everyone knows) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put them together and you can hear it (it's the song everyone knows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131201) by [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/elsinorerose). 



Length: 28:21  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/put%20them%20together%20and%20you%20can%20hear%20it%20\(it's%20the%20song%20everyone%20knows\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/put%20them%20together%20and%20you%20can%20hear%20it%20\(it's%20the%20song%20everyone%20knows\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elsinorerose for giving us permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
